


Date

by kittycat80



Series: Heimsuchung [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, POV Thiel, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat80/pseuds/kittycat80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel hat ein Date zu zweit, oder doch ehr zu dritt?<br/>Jetzt mit Betaleser!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

Ich hab mir Thiel und Boerne mal wider ausgeliehen^^

Date

Das Restaurant war eigentlich ordentlich und auch das Essen war recht gut, nur der Wein schmeckte irgendwie bei Boerne besser.  
Thiel schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf, reine Einbildung und sonst nichts.  
Er konzentrierte sich lieber auf sein Gegenüber, er war ja schließlich höflich, nicht wie ein bestimmter Professor!

Karin war neu in der Verwaltung und wirkte ziemlich nett und fröhlich, vor allem war sie Thiel mit ihrem herzlichen Lachen direkt in der Kantine aufgefallen. Er hatte ihr immer höflich zugelächelt und gegrüßt, was sie irgendwie wohl als Aufforderung verstanden hatte ihn mal zum Essen einzuladen und da er schon lange nicht mehr mit jemand anderem als Boerne ausgegangen war, wobei er sich schnell korrigierte, das waren keine Dates!  
Das hier war eins!  
Also hatte er zugesagt und war dem Professor den restlichen Tag besser aus dem Weg gegangen.

Deshalb saßen sie jetzt hier und er versuchte sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, nur war das mit Boerne irgendwie einfacher. Das Thema Arbeit fiel bei ihm zumindest schon mal weg, wer wollte schon von Mord und Leichen beim Essen hören. O.k., da gab es vielleicht jemanden, aber über Den wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken!

Sie waren dann aber irgendwie beim Thema Kinder gelandet, Karin war auch geschieden und ihre beiden Töchter in dieser Woche bei ihrem Ex-Mann. So konnte er auch mal von Lukas erzählen, den er ja schon seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte und den er natürlich wahnsinnig vermisste.  
Da sprach er sonst eigentlich nur mit Boerne drüber, der, wie Thiel lächelnd zugeben musste, ihm da auch immer zuhörte.

Himmel, Herrgott nochmal, konnte er nicht wenigstens einen Abend mal nicht an diese Heimsuchung denken?

Karin war doch eine nette und angenehme Frau, etwas kleiner als er und mit roten Haaren und Sommersprossen auch recht hübsch und damit auch normalerweise Thiels Typ. Nur war das scheinbar seit neustem auf groß und dunkel gewechselt. Aber sie war trotzdem sehr nett und nett halt einfach, wie der Abend auch.

Das war doch zum Haare raufen und was hatte er bitte andauernd mit diesem nett? Bei einem gewissen Professor fiel ihm doch auch immer was besseres ein als eben nett, da war es nervig, aufreizend, besserwisserisch, gut aussehend, interessant und auch irgendwie...  
Nein, Nein, Nein Schluss aus er war mit einer hübschen Frau essen!

Aber halt nicht mit Boerne, meldete sich seine innere Stimme schon wieder zu Wort und als er sich geistig mal wieder zur Ordnung gerufen hatte, stand das Ojekt seiner Begierde doch glatt vor ihrem Tisch.

Moment, was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Und wo zur Hölle kam der Kerl denn auf einmal her?

Hey, den hatte er aber bestimmt nicht eingeladen sich zu setzen!  
Na gut, fünf Minuten zuhören und dann würde er ihn loswerden, damit der Abend noch was wurde, hoffte er zumindest.

Was genau die Hoffnung war, wollte Thiel lieber nicht so genau untersuchen.

Als der Hauptgang serviert wurde, schaffte er es endlich Boernes Wortschwall über die Oper, die er sich eigentlich hatte ansehen wollen, die aber wegen einer Grippewelle unter den Darstellern ausgefallen war, zu unterbrechen.

"Ach, Boerne, wie genau haben Sie es jetzt eigentlich geschafft doch noch brauchbare Fingerabdrücke von der Wasserleiche zu bekommen?" Das hatte ihn schon den ganzen Tag interessiert, nur hatte sich halt bis jetzt noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben den Pathologen zu fragen. Da war es ja doch gut, dass Boerne heute Abend durch Zufall in demselben Restaurant essen wollte.

Dieser wirkte mit einem Mal sehr selbstzufrieden und begann ausführlich von Aufspritzen Warten, Aufquellen und sonst eigentlich recht unappetitlichem Zeugs zu reden, nur dass Thiel sich dadurch schon lange nicht mehr das Essen verderben ließ. Übung machte ja bekanntlich den Meister.

Die Zeit war dadurch schnell rumgegangen, stellte Thiel nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr fest als er sich über den Kaffee vor sich wunderte; naja Boernes Ausführungen waren ja auch recht interessant gewesen und danach waren sie halt in eines ihrer üblichen Streitgespräche gefallen.

Zufrieden lächelte er sein Gegenüber an, der Abend war ja doch sehr angenehm, wenn man sich gut unterhielt, das wollte er auch gerade seiner Begleitung sagen ... wo war denn Karin hin?

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Ein ganz großes Danke an cricri, die sich als Betaleser angeboten hat!^^  
> Eigentlich sollte Thiel sein Date noch mit seiner Begleitung beenden, aber dann hat ein gewisser Professor sich doch einfach selbst eingeladen und wollte nicht mehr gehen (;


End file.
